


The Lines Get Blurred

by Slaymesoftly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaymesoftly/pseuds/Slaymesoftly
Summary: Set in an AU future (perhaps following any one of my future long or short fics where Buffy and Spike are back together and living in the UK – pick one where Spike hasn’t shashued:Home is Where They Have to Let You In, Old Friends, Everytime You Say Goodbye,or any of the short reunion fics,  etc.) in which our favorite pair are visiting in Los Angeles for some reason that I may or may not make up later. One evening they encounter Detective Decker and her unusual partner in crime solving. Crossover with Lucifer. Could be a road trip fic if you squint hard enough….





	The Lines Get Blurred

**The Lines Get Blurred…**

“What do you think, Spike? Let the L.A. slayers handle things, or do a short patrol before we go to the hotel?”

“It’s up to you, pet. It’s a big city. I’m sure if you’re itching for a fight, you can find one.”

“You aren’t itching for a fight?” Her eyebrows indicated how unlikely she found that idea.

“Wouldn’t turn one down,” he admitted. “But there are other things I’m itching for too….”

“You’re insatiable,” she muttered, but she was smiling.

“Pot, Kettle, love.”

Sounds from an alley outside a club had them running to peer inside, just in time to see a couple of vampires looming over two frightened, but so far unharmed, girls.

“Hey guys, why not pick on somebody your own size?” 

Buffy strolled toward them and their intended victims while Spike casually blocked their exit. The two vamps looked at each other, then back at Buffy.

“What the fuck? Are you one of those slayers or just a crazy bitch?”

Buffy tsked, pulling the first girl away from her surprised red-haired attacker and pushing her safely behind her toward Spike. “Such language!”

Spike’s snorting laughter brought their attention to him. 

“ _Is_ she a slayer?” 

The vampire who’d already lost his victim glared at Spike, clearly not sure what he was doing there. Meanwhile, the other vamp’s intended prey took advantage of his inattention to stomp on his foot with her stiletto heel and pull herself out of his loosened grip. She ran to the entrance, where Spike gave her a smile of admiration. 

“Good on you, luv,” he praised. “Now wait for your friend.” As soon as the other girl joined them, he stepped aside, saying, “Off with you now, and be more careful in the future.” He turned back in time to see the red-haired vampire advancing on Buffy.

“So what if she’s a slayer,” the disgruntled and hungry vamp said with a snarl in Spike’s direction. “There’re two of us. We can take her if you stay out of it.”

“Just your luck, mates. She isn’t _a_ slayer….” Spike waited long enough for them to grow hopeful and move even closer to Buffy. “She’s _the_ Slayer. And you’re… dust,” he finished as Buffy sneezed out the unfortunate’s remains.

The vampire still standing threw a punch at Buffy’s head that she easily dodged, but while she was off balance, he bolted for the alley’s entrance. Buffy caught him there, and jumped on his back, letting him carry her out to the sidewalk where she punched him in the head, dropped to the ground, and swept his legs from under him. By the time he got to his feet, snarling the whole time, she was waiting to run her stake through his chest without even quipping.

“Nicely done, love,” Spike said. “But looks like you might have drawn a crowd.” He gestured to the people watching them, some with their phones out.

“Dammit! Okay, try to look… normal.”

XXX

As Buffy finished answering questions for the police detective who was following up on a witness’s report that a blonde woman had “stabbed this guy and then he just disappeared!”, she looked up to see the tall, darkly handsome man who’d accompanied Detective Chloe Decker smiling at her with eyes that were both warm and amused. It was almost as if he knew…. 

“Who are _you_?” Buffy demanded as he strolled up to them, still smiling at her. 

Rather than bristling at her potential detainee’s bossy behavior, the detective responded for him. “This is my… partner… Lucifer Morningstar.”

“You’re a cop?” Buffy asked, taking in the expensive suit and attitude. She made no attempt to hide her disbelief.

“He’s more of a… consultant…. He helps me out sometimes.” Detective Decker cleared her throat. “Now, tell me again about this man the witness says you were hitting and then stabbed, making him disappear. She says he was wearing some kind of monster mask?”

Buffy casually used her foot to spread out the small pile of dust beneath it.

“Well, he _was_ pretty ugly, and he and his buddy attacked us—me, I guess—” She looked around for Spike, but he was leaning against a wall and staring at the detective’s partner with narrowed eyes. “Anyway, there were two of them. I think they must have been high on PCP or something. I did hit one of them to keep him away, but then they just ran off. I guess they weren’t really interested in attacking someone who was going to fight back.” Buffy gave her best cheerleader smile.

The detective sent a suspicious look in Spike’s direction. “You took them on by yourself?”

“I’m pretty… feisty,” Buffy said, her smile getting dimmer. “I can take care of myself.” 

“Detective, why not let me follow up here while you check with the eyewitness again?” Lucifer never took his eyes off Buffy as Chloe nodded and walked away. 

Buffy stared at the man who stepped closer and took her hand in his.

“Lucifer Morningstar, at your service,” he said with warm smile. “And you are….”

“Buffy,” she said, pulling her hand away and cocking her head at him. “Interesting name. Did your parents hate you?”

His face shut down briefly, just quickly enough for her not to be sure she’d actually seen his pained reaction to her joking comment.

“The jury may still be out on my father,” he responded smoothly, “but, no, my mother loves me… in her own somewhat warped way. The name didn’t carry quite the same negative connotations when I first got it. I had to earn that.”

“They named you Lucifer, but didn’t think it would make people think you were… you know, evil?”

“As I said, those connotations didn’t exist at the time. But enough about me.” He gave her a warm smile. “The detective may not have seen the dust under your feet, but I see it. Who are you that you can eliminate two vampires so quickly that the eyewitness will no doubt begin to doubt herself any second?”

“I’m Buffy.” She stared into his knowing eyes and added, “The Vampire Slayer.”

“A Slayer! Of course. I should have guessed. I’m thrilled to meet you.”

“ _The_ Slayer,” Buffy said. “Why are you named after the Devil?”

“Because that’s what he is, love.” Spikes voice came from behind her as he touched her back gently.

“He’s a demon?” Buffy narrowed her eyes at Lucifer. “So you’re evil?”

“Not at all,” he replied with a hard look at Spike. 

“But you _are_ a demon?”

He shook his head. “As your unusually perceptive companion has pointed out, I am the Devil. Demons work for me.”

“You’re the First Evil?”

“What? Oh, no. No. That slimy bastard has always been around, but he’s got nothing to do with me.” He frowned, then added, “Although I do eventually see his followers, that’s quite true…. But see? Touch me—I’m very real.” He held out the hand that Buffy remembered he’d just used to touch hers.

“Are you saying you’re human?” she demanded, not reaching for the extended hand and watching him pull it back, seemingly unfazed by her refusal to touch him.

“Not human, Slayer. There’s nothing human about him,” Spike growled as he stepped to her left, while still somewhat behind her.

Lucifer glared at Spike, who stared back, his posture and gaze making it clear he was protecting Buffy. They stared at each other over her head while she fidgeted and waited for an answer. With a sigh, Lucifer shook his head.

“No, I’m not human. Although I _am_ usually in human form, I’m still an angel. A fallen angel, to be sure, but an angel nevertheless. I’m not human,” he repeated, glaring at Spike again, but Spike just made a rude British gesture at him.

“So, you’re what—immortal, invulnerable, super strong? Any of those things?”

“Well, all of them, actually… except when Chloe… Yes. I am all of those things, and a bit more to be honest.”

“Chloe?”

“The Detective. It seems when I’m around her I become somewhat less… invulnerable.”

“Well that would be awkward,” Spike said with a grin. “I mean for an immortal bloke…”

“It can be a bit embarrassing,” Lucifer admitted. “No one likes to walk into a hail of bullets and find out they can actually hurt!”

“Not to mention make you dead,” Buffy said wryly.

“And that,” he responded. He turned his head to listen to Chloe who was calling him, then back to Buffy and Spike. “I’m very intrigued by you… not just your calling, but your somewhat unconventional choice of companion.” His eyes flicked to Spike, then back to Buffy. “Please come to my club tonight so we can relax and get to know each other better.” He handed her a card with glowing lettering. “Just show this at the door.”

XXX

“Wow….” Buffy gaped at the interior of the luxurious club.

“Does alright for himself, doesn’t he?” Spike said, casting an admiring eye at the bar and the beautiful women all around the room. 

Buffy found herself glad to have bought an expensive, body-hugging red dress for the occasion as she stared around at the striking and dressed-to-the-nines patrons. She reminded herself that this was L.A. and most them were probably Hollywood hopefuls, models, or minor starlets. 

As though reading her mind, Spike put his arm around her and whispered in her ear, “Not a one of them can hold a candle to you, love. And we know none of them can kick ass like you can….” His voice trailed off as Lucifer approached. Just behind him was a woman who stood out from the vapid starlets as much for her demeanor as for her unusual looks. Maze followed Lucifer with her normal predator’s prowl. She looked Buffy up and down, dismissed her, and licked her lips while looking over Spike’s equally well-dressed body.

“What have we here? A vampire, if I’m not mistaken. Can’t you can do better than this human?”

While Spike put a restraining arm around Buffy, Lucifer gave Maze a softly worded, but unmistakable warning.

“Mazikeen,”he said. “These are our guests.” He smiled at Buffy and the way Spike was visibly straining to hold on to her. “And I suspect this particular human might be able to make you wish you’d been more polite.”

Buffy glared at her, then said to Lucifer, “She’s a demon, isn’t she? I _kill_ demons.”

Maze straightened up and stepped toward Buffy. “Bring it on, blondie.”

Lucifer stepped in between the two women squaring off in front of him. He grabbed Maze by the arm, lifting her effortlessly and shaking her. “Maze, Buffy is my guest. She is also the Slayer. She probably can’t kill you, but she could send you right back to the Hell you say you’d rather be in, and I would leave you there. Now, go have a drink and think about how you should behave when your boss brings guests into his establishment.”

Buffy and Spike both gasped at the very brief glimpse they caught of Lucifer’s real face as he glared at Maze before tossing her away from them. She landed easily on her feet, glaring back at him, but turned and stomped away.

“My apologies,” Lucifer said with a smile and no trace of the red eyes or devil’s head they’d glimpsed. “She’s really quite pleasant… most of the time. I’m afraid I’ve spoiled her and she sometimes forgets her place.”

Buffy shook off the hand Spike still had on her arm. “I’m fine. Stop trying to keep me out of trouble.”

“Somebody’s got to,” he said with a grin at Lucifer who responded with a look of sheer admiration.

“And I suspect you’re just the demon to do it,” he said. “Please, come and sit with me and explain how such a powerful slayer and a master vampire came to be the couple that you clearly are.”

XXX

Hours later, when they had told Lucifer all they thought he was entitled to know about them, he made one attempt to get Buffy to tell him her deepest desire, but between Spike’s warning rumble and Buffy’s indignant, “You’re trying to thrall me? Really?” he quickly gave it up and apologized.

“Force of habit,” he said. “It’s one of those things I can do to assist Chloe—Detective Decker. I know it has no place in a social situation. I am deeply sorry.” He gave Buffy a smile of admiration. “It’s interesting to know you could resist it, though.”

Spike’s response for Buffy was mild, but to the point. “I expect Heaven’s Chosen One might have a bit of an edge on you, no?”

Lucifer’s expression darkened briefly as he said, “Yes, I imagine that’s true. How foolish of me to have forgotten who she works for.” He sighed and resumed his normal charming demeanor. “Please accept my apology.”

“I don’t work _for_ anybody,” Buffy said firmly. “I was Chosen to fight evil. That’s it.” 

She stood up and excused herself to go to the ladies’ room. At the bar, Maze followed her with her eyes.

“Any chance we’re going to have to barge into the ladies’ to break up a fight?” Spike asked. His voice was casual, but his worried gaze followed Buffy until he couldn’t see her any more.

“If we do, Maze will find out that I wasn’t kidding about sending her home.” Lucifer’s eyes flashed briefly. “But I doubt it. She’ll be curious, but not enough to begin a fight in here. And she has friends in this world. Human friends. She doesn’t really want to go back just yet, in spite of what she says.”

“Human friends. That can be tricky for a demon,” Spike said as he took a long swallow of his drink. 

“It’s a work-in-progress,” Lucifer said with a laugh. “But she does pretty well most of the time.”

“And you,” Spike said. “Are you and the detective a work in progress?”

“I wish,” Lucifer sighed and shrugged. “It’s complicated.”

“Isn’t it always,” Spike agreed, tipping his glass at him. “Does she know who or what you are?”

Lucifer shook his head. “I’ve tried to tell her, but she’s not a believer in the supernatural, so I’ve quit trying. Now I work to hide it from her as much as possible.”

“I imagine that’s not easy,” Spike said. “Not if she’s seen you in action. ”

“She’s never seen my true face… or my wings. Although she did see the scars from when I cut them off….” He shrugged again. “My other abilities she attributes to…. I don’t know what she attributes them to, to be honest. But as long as she’s willing to keep me in her life….”

Spike toasted him again. “Sounds painfully familiar,” he said.

Lucifer toasted back, then asked, “And you? A master vampire, with a soul¬—” Spike wasn’t surprised that the Devil could see his soul. “—and in love with a slayer. Not something you see everyday.”

“Nope,” Spike agreed. “Were a bit unique, the Slayer and me.”

Just as Buffy began walking back to them, the outer doors burst open and a large group of demons, that clearly had no idea whose club they were entering, pushed the bouncer out of the way and made their way to the main floor, laughing and breaking things as they went. Within seconds, Maze intercepted them and began reducing their numbers. She glanced at Buffy when the Slayer snatched one off the railing behind her and broke his neck, then went back to pummeling her own victim. For several minutes the two women, one so dark and one so light, went through the room stopping the worst offenders from doing more damage. Usually by killing or incapacitating them in some way. Numbers weren’t in their favor though, and they were soon fighting back to back, albeit with smiles on their faces. By this point, the confused demons were often fighting with each other.

Spike fidgeted as long as he could stand it, then stood up. “Bloody hell, that looks like too much fun,” he said as he dropped his jacket on the chair, shifted into game face, and dove into the melee. 

It was a loud, bloody, and entertaining sight until Lucifer realized his usual patrons had fled in droves. Only a few who had found themselves what they thought were safe perches to watch from had remained behind, and they were leaving also now that there was a clear path to the door. Lucifer could see that, despite the fun Spike and the women were obviously having, the brawl was destroying his club. 

With a sigh, he stood up and shrugged out of his coat. He waded into the mix and began removing demons one at a time. One look at his true face as he held them out at arm’s length had most of them babbling apologies and begging him not to hurt them. He tossed them all into one corner of the room, picking up the unconscious ones like bags of trash, and backhanding any still standing into oblivion. He waited patiently for Buffy, Spike, and Maze to complete their  
remaining battles, then added those to the heap in the corner. 

As he stalked toward them, muttering about the damage to his club and with his wings beginning to spread from his back, Maze grabbed Buffy and Spike by the hand saying, “Let’s get out of here. He looks really mad.” She pulled them out the front door just in time to see the police arriving. 

“Shit!” she said under her breath as she smiled at the first cop to the door. “Man, are we glad to see you. Those guys really did a number on the club. We just barely got out.”

“Are they still in there? Where’s Lucifer?” Chloe forced her way to the front, flashing her badge as needed.

“He’s fine,” Maze said quickly. “I think the biker thugs ran out the back. Wait here. I’ll check!”

“I’ll come with you, Maze,” Chloe said, frowning as Maze shook her head.

“Nope. Not a good idea. Just let me check on the boss and I’ll be right back.” She ran inside, closing the door behind her, but was back almost immediately. 

“It’s fine. They ran out the back when they heard the sirens. You should probably check the alley and the streets leading away from here. Lucifer is fine too, but we’ve got a lot of clean up to do.”

Chloe gave instructions for the cops to spread out and look for the fleeing gang members, then cast an eye at Buffy and Spike who were about to follow Maze inside.

“Hold it. What are you two doing here?” She was obviously remembering that Buffy had possibly killed someone the night before.

“Well, we couldn’t very well leave L.A. without seeing the most famous club in town, now could we?” Spike said, his face a study in innocence. He ignored the blood stains on his shirt to give Chloe one of his little boy smiles that she automatically returned before clearly remembering who he was.

“I guess not,” she said with a reluctant nod.

“What the hell?” Maze whispered to Buffy, who smirked. 

“He’s good, isn’t he?” she said, absurdly proud of Spike’s ability to appear harmless and friendly in spite of wearing the blood of the demons he’d killed or maimed. Buffy looked at her own clothes and Maze’s. “I hope he can come up with a good explanation for how we look.”

“No sweat,” Maze said. “Chloe knows me. We’ll be fine.”

“Maybe you will,” Buffy said as they turned to continue their way inside. “She thinks I killed somebody last night, but she doesn’t know where the body went so she couldn’t arrest me.”

Maze snickered and shook her head. “I love Chloe. But she doesn’t know what she doesn’t know.”

They went in to find Lucifer straightening up the barstools while his employees scurried around picking up other furniture and sweeping up glass. He gestured at the stools as he went behind the bar and set up tumblers in front of Buffy and Maze, adding two more as Chloe followed Spike into the room. Spike grabbed his jacket from an overly ambitious cleaner, and settled onto a stool next to Buffy. 

Chloe sat down next to Maze and stared at Lucifer.

“Are you going to tell me what happened here?”

“Nothing to concern you, Detective,” Lucifer said, sliding a glass of amber liquid toward her. “It was a gang of motorcycle thugs—I imagine you’ll find their motorbikes somewhere outside. They managed to get in past the bouncers, but of course Maze was on the job, and she and my other employees were able to keep them occupied until the sound of sirens sent them running out through the kitchen.”

“You made Maze take them on?” Chloe looked at him with raised eyebrows. “I know she’s tough, but she isn’t super-woman.”

“Reckon she’s close enough,” Spike whispered to Buffy. “She’s almost as good as you are, love. And not a bit worried about hurtin’ or killin’ something, human or not.”

“My new friends here gave her a little help, and of course I didn’t leave her to fight all those… people… by herself.”

Chloe stared at Buffy and Spike, noting the torn and bloody clothing, as well as the blood on their knuckles and the scrapes and bruises they seemed unconcerned about. Then she looked at Maze who also wore signs of the fight, then back to Lucifer, who, aside from a speck of blood on his white shirt, seemed unscathed. 

“So, your guests, and your employees tried to save your club and you did… what? Stand around and applaud?”

“You know me, Detective. I don’t like to get rumpled or dirty.” 

“It was fine, Chloe,” Maze said, shoving the drink closer to her. “He did his part, believe me.”

“I should have been here to help,” she muttered, taking a big sip.

Lucifer’s voice was soft and warm. “It was better that you weren’t, Detective.”

Chloe frowned at him, then pushed the drink away. “I need to get home. I was just on my way when the call came in and I realized it was Lux that was being destroyed.”

“As you can see, Detective, it is merely battered, not bowed. By opening time tomorrow evening, it will be fine again.” He came out from behind the bar to walk her to the door. “What time are we on duty tomorrow?”

“Same as today,” she said. “Noon to eight. But you can stay here if you have work to do. I’ll call you if I need you.”

“All right, then.” He raised his hand as if to touch her face, then dropped it. “Drive safely going home.”

“Always,” she replied, gazing up at him. They stood in the doorway staring at each other.

“Why the bloody hell doesn’t he kiss her?” Spike whispered. “Shouldn’t the Devil be smarter than that?”

“Shhh,” Maze said. “He can hear you.”

“Don’t care if he does,” Spike growled as Chloe and Lucifer turned away at the same time, one going out the door, and the other walking back toward the bar.

“Come on, Spike. We need to get going too. We have a plane to catch before dawn. If we miss it, we’ll have to wait until a flight tomorrow night.” Buffy got up and held out her hand to Maze. “You’d have made a great slayer,” she said. “I’ll fight with you anytime.”

“Likewise,” said Maze, taking her hand. “Come see us the next time you’re in L.A.”

“Absolutely.” Lucifer took Buffy’s hand and kissed her bloody knuckles. “You’re always welcome at Lux. Both of you.”

As Buffy walked toward the door, Lucifer called Spike back into his office where he opened a drawer and pulled out a box. He stared at it for a moment, then asked, “Your Buffy. How did you get her to accept a demon into her life?”

Spike shrugged. “It took a good long while, helping her out when she needed me… and a trip to Africa—” He grinned when Lucifer raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You didn’t think I was just handed it, did you?”

“No. But I didn’t think anyone could beat… I’m impressed. You must really love her.”

“You might say that.” Spike cocked his head. “Sometimes, you just have to do what you’ve have to do to get what you want. But it’s worth it. You should try it.”

Lucifer nodded and held out the box. “Here. I don’t need this and neither does Maze. Might make your life a little easier.”

Without looking at it, Spike slipped the box into his pocket and nodded his thanks. 

“Appreciate it, mate. Now I’ve got to get my lady to bed. You ponder on what I said. Even the Devil could use a little love in his life.”

He walked out to where Buffy was waiting impatiently by the door.

“What was that all about.”

“Just demon to Devil stuff. Nothin’ for you to worry about, love.”

XXX

Buffy looked sadly at her bedraggled new dress, before tossing it in the wastebasket with a disgusted snort. She said, “Did we really just meet the Devil? I mean The Devil?”

“I’m pretty sure we did, Buffy.” Spike pulled the box from the pocket of the jacket he’d tossed on a chair. “Gave us a present, he did.” He held up the box so she could watch him open it. Inside was a big ring lying on a bed of white satin. 

“What’s that? It looks like…. No! Angel smashed it.”

“The big poof smashed one ring. I’m guessing there was more than one, and I think the Devil himself has given this one to me. To us,” he added. “If it’s what I think it is, I reckon we can have that bloody daytime wedding in the park you always wanted….”

“Are you proposing to me, William Pratt?” Buffy looked away from the ring to smirk at him.

“Could be. If I was would you accept?”

“I’m in my underwear!” Buffy gestured to the scraps of lace she’d been wearing under the dress as if that might make a difference to her answer.

“I can fix that,” he growled as he slid the ring onto his thumb for safe-keeping. “Like you best naked any way.” He slipped one hand behind her back to unhook the bra, while his other hand ripped off her thong, the rough action pulling her even closer.

“That’s better,” he purred as he ran his hands over her body and nuzzled her neck until he felt her pulse speed up and he could smell her arousal. “Now answer my question.”

“I forgot the question,” Buffy gasped, jumping up to wrap her legs around his hips and press against him. “What was it?” She wriggled against the bulge, so easy to feel through the lightweight dress pants he still wore.

“Don’t remember,” he groaned, pulling her in even tighter and holding her by the globes of her ass. “It’ll come back to me…. after a while….” 

He fell backwards on to the bed and enjoyed the sight of her toned body as she slid back onto his thighs to unzip his pants. As soon as his cock sprang free, she lifted herself onto it and sank down with a happy sigh. Spike’s contortions as he tried to discard his trousers without throwing Buffy off her perch made her giggle even as she worked to undo the buttons on his shirt.

He growled as he finally kicked his trousers off and he could roll them over so as to glare down at her. He shed his unbuttoned shirt without breaking the rhythm he was already establishing.

“I suppose you think you’re funny, missy,” he said, the glare fading to a soft, warm smile that belied his growls and words.

“I think I was just being efficient,” she said. “Isn’t this where you wanted to be?” She squeezed hard with her internal muscles, just in case he missed the point.

“Never want to be anywhere else, love.” His surrender complete, he lowered his mouth to meet the lips she was raising to him, and for several minutes the only sounds were heavy breathing and moans of appreciation. Even while they indulged in the kisses they both loved so much, their hips never stopped moving and it wasn’t long before Buffy’s keening “Spiiiiike!” was matched by his shout of “Buffy! My Buffy!”

As had become their habit, when he spurted into her, he slid his fangs into the soft skin of her throat. The two careful sips he took sent them both into additional small orgasms that left Buffy boneless and sated while Spike purred and licked the tiny wounds. 

“Did you just claim me?” she asked, nothing but casual curiosity in her tone.

“Did I what you? Bloody hell, no! Wouldn’t do that without your permission, Buffy. Can’t believe you don’t know that!” There was no missing the pain in his voice or the way he began to soften within her.

“Relax,” she soothed. “I wasn’t complaining. I just asked because we were talking about getting married and when you said ‘My Buffy’ I thought maybe you decided you already know what my answer will be.”

“Is that a yes, then?” Responding to the quick mood change, his cock immediately remembered where it was and what it should be doing there.

“Well, if you’d actually asked me a real question, Mr. if-I-did-what-would-you-say? it might be my answer.”

He stopped moving long enough to meet her warm gaze and notice the smile on her lips. 

“Buffy Anne Summers, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Wedding to occur at the time and place of your choosing.”

“Let me think…. Ooo! Do that again. It’s a yes. Of course it’s a yes. Now do…. oooh .... Remind me to thank Lucifer….”

“You can thank him later,” he growled rolling his hips and grinding into her while she whimpered her agreement. 

“Later,” she gasped. “Much later.” Her whimpers reached a crescendo and she clenched around him until she stopped shaking, then rolled them over so as to be riding his still hard cock. “Let me see my demon,” she ordered, never ceasing the movements of her hips, but staring down at his face. 

She pinned his arms over his head and lowered her torso as far as she could without losing contact with his cock. With more flexibility than she’d given him credit for, Spike curled his pelvis up to maintain his position inside her, while raising his head far enough to graze her breast with his fangs, drawing a bloody circle around one nipple.

“That what you wanted, love?” he asked as he licked the small scratch before her healing could kick in.

It’ll do. Now do the other one.”

He followed her instructions, sucking her nipple into his mouth when he finished licking the blood off. He dropped back into his human face almost quickly enough to avoid catching a fang on her nipple, but not quite. 

Her little gasp of pain made them both freeze momentarily, then she flattened herself against him, enjoying the powerful arms now holding her against his body. Using only their internal muscles, they managed to bring themselves to another happy ending while remaining plastered together as if someone had glued them.

When their breathing returned to normal, Buffy rolled off and draped herself over his side, resting her head on his chest. He stroked her arm and back with one hand as they basked in the afterglow.

“I love you, Buffy Summers. And I want you to be my wife.”

“And I love you, William Pratt. I want to be your wife. And I want you to be my husband.”

“That works out nicely then, doesn’t it?”

“I think so.” As she drifted off to sleep, Buffy added, “We can go ring shopping for me when we get home….”

The end.


End file.
